Daylight Star Renesemee's Story
by thestunningimperfection
Summary: This is my story of Renesmee's life. My first fanfic. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES.Enjoy.
1. Preface

Daylight Star Renesmee's Story

* * *

Preface

_Renesmee's POV_

_This was the hardest decision I would ever have to make. The way I see it a had four choices. One: Choose my family over Jacob. Two: Choose Jacob over my family. Three: I choose both and don't care what either of them does to me-because if they really know me they'll understand my decision. Four: Choose neither and go live with Grandpa Charlie- this was an absolute last resort-and never speak to my family or Jacob again. I favored number three. The key to my problems-why did vampires and werewolves have to not get along? It pained me not to know the answer._

_

* * *

_

A/N: This will have spoilers. This is my first fanfic so please have a heart. This was the first idea I came up with so I decided to write it as the preface. This will be short cuz im not really used to writing about the things I've written-that sentence was awkward. If u dont understand what I just said don't worry I usually don't know half the things I said either. I usually only plan things in my head. Scratch the sentence about this not being long cuz I'm rambling right now- I do that **a lot- **but if anyone has a question about what I've written just let me know in your review. Please comment and if you have any ideas for a new story or another chapter let me know. No copyright infrigement intended. Sadly I do not own Twilight-**yet**- but I will tell you if an idea is mine or not. Hope you like my continuation of Breaking Dawn- owned by Stephenie Meyer.

-Smartygirl20


	2. Chapter 1 Pixie Problems

Daylight Star- Renesmee's Story

Chapter 2

_Renesmee's POV_

* * *

"Renesmee," I heard Alice call. Oh Lord Alice. That meant dress up. I mean I like dress up but that not the dress up I mean. I mean like Alice picking out my clothes and trying to find me the perfect outfit to wear. This happen more than once a day for no reason. It was good for now I because only looked like a six year old, when I get older thats gonna be annoying. It usually took a half hour just for one outfit. You'd think the future-seeing pixie would be able to pick out an outfit quick enough but no she had to take a long time. I was no use fight with Alice-she always won. I could hear daddy chuckling downstairs. I tried to escape and I hadn't realized how long Alice had been standing there. She had about five dresses in her hand. Uh oh. Dresses. I hated them-well today I did anyway. It was a weekend. Daddy's chuckling grew louder. All I really felt like doing was listening to my lullaby.

"Renesmee." Only then did I realize Uncle Jazz was there. **Uh oh**. There was definitely no getting out of this one. I slowly backed away.

"Nessie, I'm not gonna hold you back. I was trying to stop Alice."

"Really?" Uncle Jazz nodded.

"Come on, Nessie." Aunty Alice said. She really wanted to get me in a dress. Maybe if I stood there long enough she would give up and go away.

"_Daddy help_," I thought. Just then daddy appeared right behind them and put his finger and up to his lips.

"Alice." Both Aunty Alice and Uncle Jazz turned around. That gave me time to run downstairs to Momma. But not much time. Alice was right behind me.

"Nessie, please. One time.""Aunty Alice you do this every day.

"That's not true." Mommy looked at Alice like she had two heads.

"Fine, if I have no dresses can I still dress you?" Aunt Alice asked.

"Yes." Alice took me upstairs.

* * *

__

Edward's POV

When Nessie was dressed I played her lullaby. She said that her lullaby was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard. Like her. She was beautiful too. And I would do anything for her because she was my daughter. She was my life. Bella

was right she had me wrapped around her little finger.

* * *

**A/N: I am sooo excited. I really wanted to do a Edward POV, so I'm really happy about that. I could actually picture Nessie's POV in my mind. It was in my three year old neighbor's room so it was easy for me to picture. Ideas? Coments?**


	3. Chapter 2 Quarrel with a Quileute

Daylight Star Renesmee's Story

* * *

Chapter 3

_Renesmee's POV__

* * *

_

I had convinced daddy to let me hang out with Jake. Mommma didn't mind but daddy definitely did. He would never leave me "alone"( out of his "hearing" range) with Jake. I had also convince to let Jake take me La Push. But he eventually gave in to that too. When we got there I didn't realize that Leah and Seth were there until we were right behind them. They were just sitting there until Jacob intrrupted their silence.

" Hey guys." They both jumped when they heard him.

" Oh, hey Jake. Babysitting again, I see." I could not believe that Leah could be so shallow. Actually, I could but that is not the point.

" Leah!" Jacob and Seth were pissed. I was too. I was about too bite her when something restrained me. It was Jacob. Seth was restraining Leah and trying to calm her down and trying to stop her from phasing.

" I may only be six months old, but I could kick your butt." The boys were to busy trying to stop us from hurting each other to worry about what we were saying.

" You look a little old for your age."

" It's called maturity, but I wouldn't expect you to know anything about that." I could see that Leah had no response to that. That was when Jacob used his alpha growl. I had never seen Jacob like that. Leah and I both shut up after that. Leah beacause she had to and me because I was purely afraid. Jacob took me home after that because he didn't want Leah and I to try to rip each other's heads off again. I so hoped to God that my father hadn't "heard" what happened.

* * *

**A/N: I 'm so excited. I got my first reviewer and I've only been doing this for about 2 days and this is my first story. YAY! So what did you think. This was one of my first ideas. At first I imagined it taking place at Emily's house for some reason. The beach seemed better. Do you think Edward knew what happened? Let me know if you think Edward found out about the little quarrel. Any ideas for future chapters,comments, and things you didn't like? Let me know.**


	4. Chapter 3 Confrontation

_Daylight Star Renesmee's Story_

_

* * *

_

Renesmee POV

" Renesmee Carlie Cullen." Oh no this was **not** going to be good.

" Renesmee, what just happened?"

" I can explain."

" I'm listening."

" Well first off she made a comment, so she started it. "

" I'm aware. I'm also aware that you tried to bite her."

" Bite who?" asked Momma, who had just walked in.

" Your daughter tried to bite Leah Clearwater."

" Well it's an instinct." I wasn't lying, but I knew I could control myself even around Leah.

" Ness, I realize that but just don't give her a hard time. She's had some tough times."

" I know, but she started it.

" I'm just saying that I don't want you to start it. Ok?"

" Ok. And by the way Jacob and Seth had nothing to do with this. They just tried to stop it."

" Ok." Daddy sounded reassured.

* * *

_Leah POV_

" What the hell was that?"

" She doesn't belong here she's just a stupid vampire."

" Leah, last time I checked you saved that stupid vampire's life. And by the way she's half human."

" Which makes it even more wrong."

" Leah, your not jealous are you?"

" Are you crazy, Seth? Hell no."

" Ok. Whatever you say, beta."

* * *

A/N: Sooooo sorry that I haven't put a new chapter up for two days. But this is gonna be short. So what did you think. Leah's POV was really eay for some reason. Anyway I hope you like the next one. Reviews? Let me know what you thought.

- Smartygirl20


	5. Chapter 4 Birthday Party

Daylight Star Renesmee's Story

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

My "seventh birthday" today. Another party by the famous Alice Cullen. Today was the day I had to wear a dress. I wasn't forced but I figured to let Alice get it all out of her system. Only one problem. She never got it out of her system. Or all of it anyway. She always seemed to have something planned.

" How much torture today?"

" Ha ha. Very funny, Renesmee."

" Daddy, I need to know what I'm going to suffer from this time. PLEASE?"

" You'll just have to wait. Besides, she will know if I tell you."

" But she can't she me, so you can tell me."

" Knowing Alice, she'll know anyway. Might as well give up now."

" Fine."

" Nessie. Prepare yourself. Alice is coming."

" Nessie." Alice _was_ coming.

" I'll leave now."

" NO!" He was already gone.

" Nessie. It won't be that bad." That's what she thinks.

" Let's get this over with."

" Do you have to be so stubborn? Oh wait, you're Bella's daughter."

" Very funny."

" Thank you. Thank you." She did a courtsy and left to get a dress. She came back with a pink one. I may not like dresses but I like pink. So what sue me. I sounded like Leah. That wasn't good. AT ALL.

" I figured if you had to wear a dress it would at least have to be pink."

" You know me all too well."

" That's a good thing."

" Not for me."

" No, maybe not. C'mon put this on."

" Fine. The sooner we get this over with the better."

* * *

A/N: Soooooooo sorry I haven't put up a new chapter in a while. This was the hardest chapter to write so far, cuz i wasnt sure what to write but the wen i had the idea i didnt kno if i should actually write out the birthday party then that would be too complicated cuz of who to invite and stuff but as the story progresses u'll know more about any parties. So just let me fill you in it was a family party including jacob- i love him-and u'll find out more in the next chapter. Reviews??? Ideas??? Hope you like the series. And btw I do not - repeat not - own twilight-yet-or any of it's characters and i probably nver will * sob*


End file.
